Dirtbags
by BasementFullofBandMembers
Summary: Carolina is a regular Indiana student, until after her cousins birthday party when one of the football players(Axl) decides to start giving her a little too much attention for her liking.
1. Chapter 1

Carolina sighed, leaning her head against the wall and looking at the ceiling, she hated parties, hated them, the only upside of the whole thing was the cider in her hand that Jamie had gone out and bought specifically for her, knowing Sofia's mother would have only stocked beer and cheap wine for the party, both of which Lina hated. She was snapped out of her thinking, mostly wondering when the next time her and the guys were practicing would be, by a large body crashing into her and sending the drink flying, splashing pink up the ivory walls.

"Shit! Sorry," the footballer that had caused the disaster and the sore spots on her ribs and back of her head apologised as he righted himself, "Are you okay?"

She shook her head slightly, "Fine, don't worry about it," She forced a smile and slipped out of his reach, heading to the kitchen to grab another drink.

"Drink?"

Carolina jumped slightly at the voice in her ear and spun around, her green eyes locking on the blue ones of the guy offering her the bottle of cider, "I was just getting one."

"And now you have one," He smiled, holding it out to her.

She eyed it for a moment before taking it, figuring that it couldn't hurt and it saved her a walk and a trip into the cold of the garage where Jamie had put the crate, "Thanks."

"Soooo... having fun?"

"Would rather be home."

"Why?"

"Parties aren't really my thing," She shrugged and pulled herself up onto the large wooden cabinet that Sofia kept her DVDs in, making her only just taller than the curly haired boy who'd given her the cider.

"Then why'd you come?" He asked looking confused at the idea that someone wouldn't like parties.

"My cousins birthday, makes it sort of mandatory, that and I've been charged with keeping an eye on her."

"Oh right, you're Sofi's cousin...urm..."

"Carolina."

"That's it! I knew you were named after a state," Carolina sighed and rolled her eyes, "Sorry. You get that a lot, huh?"

"All the time."

"Well I'm-"

"Axl, I know."

"You do?"

"You sit behind me in English."

"Ah, right. Sorry."

"It's fine, not drawing attention is my general aim in life."

"Why? Pretty girl like you could get a lot if she made herself the centre of attention."

"Centre of attention is Sofi's department. I'm happy to blend into the background, unless necessary."

"So when's necessary?"

"When we play a show."

"A show?"

"I'm in a band."

"Really?" his face lit up at that and Carolina almost groaned out loud, wishing she hadn't said anything. Talking to him was one thing; sharing personal information was quite another.

"Yeah," Well she was stuck with this conversation now.

"What'd you play?"

"Guitar, sing sometimes but not much."

"Why not?"

She shrugged, "Damien's voice is better than mine."

"Damien?"

"Damien Wolfe. He dated one of your cheerleader friends last year."

"Oh yeah! The one Tiffany turned gay."

"She didn't turn him. And he's not gay he's bisexual, but yeah."

"But he's dating a guy now?" "yeah he is."

"And you?" "What about me?"

"Dating anyone?"

"No, and it takes a lot more than bringing me a drink for you to get close."

He laughed, "I'm just wonderin." "Yeah, sure," He phone buzzed and she pulled it out of her pocket, seeing it was Acey and holding up a finger to indicate she'd just be a minute.

"Hey hey, Ace."

"_Whoa where are you?"_

"Sofia's birthday. 'Sup?"

"_Ah, forgot about that. Oh well, guess who's got a gig at L?" _

"No way! We're playing L?"

"_Yeppers. Friday at seven, so we're gonna have practice after school for the rest of the week." _

"Sure thing, See you tomorrow," She smiled and hung up, noticing that Axl had walked off. She sighed and rolled her eyes sliding off the chest and finishing her drink before heading to find Sofia to tell her she was heading home.


	2. Chapter 2

School was one of Carolina's least favourite places, and that feeling was amplified over the following week; firstly by the fact that she was too excited about Friday to concentrate on anything else and secondly by the fact that after the encounter at the party Axl seemed to have decided that was perfectly acceptable to strike up conversations with her at odd moments, including random appearances at her locker.

"I seriously don't get it," She complained to her friend and fellow band-mate, Ella.

"Really? 'Cus I'm thinking it's pretty obvious he likes you."

"Last time you thought someone liked me it was cus he wanted to ride my cousin."

"Yeah well this one already has so he has no reason to do that."

Carolina sat down in her seat and shook her head, "Yeah 'cus I totally want Sofi's cast offs."

"If I remember he left her," Ella sighed, eyeing Axl as he wandered into the classroom and sat behind Lina.

"Yeah 'cus he's a dirtbag," Lina muttered, making sure he wouldn't hear in case he'd noticed Ella's unsubtle gesture and given away that he was who they were talking about.

"You're judging a bit fast."

"Once again, Sofi dated him."

Ella paused for a moment and sighed, "I can't argue with that."

Carolina nodded and turned to the front of the room, listening to Mr. Noel shuffle around his desk, trying to find whatever hand-outs he'd planned for their lesson.

* * *

Friday night finally rolled around and Carolina was happy when it hit seven and she got to pull her guitar over her head and bounce onto the tiny stage in the tiny venue that was L, which straddled the line between restaurant, coffee shop and bar and she didn't even hear Damien's words to the crowd before he motioned for her to start playing and Acey counted them all in on his drum kit. She was only a few bars in when she noticed Axl pushing through the door and she groaned inwardly, glancing across the stage at Ella, who just shrugged. She sighed and carried on playing, forgetting about the crowd easily as she poured all her energy into going crazy and standing on Acey's drum kit. She only mellowed out once Damien made note that they were going to do a cover, mostly because her job was to back up his singing with everyone else and the first couple of notes of a Panic! At the Disco song sang through the speakers and Damien lowered his voice to the one that made girls fall over themselves to get to.

"_Is it still me that makes you sweat? Am I who you think about in bed? When the lights are dim and you're hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress..."_

Lina grinned as Ella bounced her was across the stage to share the microphone on her side of the stage and to whisper to her about how she'd never seen a football player drool so much.

"That's impressive." "And it's all because of you." "yeah yeah. Though I'm getting the vibe he's stalking me." Ella shrugged again and bounced away to her side of the stage for the rest of their set and only joined Lina again to jump down when they were done.


	3. Chapter 3

**So this chapter is super long and I apologise, but hopefully the next one will be up soon :3 xo**

* * *

"You guys were good," Axl grinned at her when she went to get a soda from the bar.

"Are you stalking me or something?"

"No, no I was just passing by."

"Right, even though you totally knew we were playing."

"So?" He looked amused and it infuriated her.

"Look, what do you want from me? Because if you're looking for easy game then go back to Sofi because I am not it, or go after one of the other girls in school, god knows there's a enough of them lining up to get off with you."

"Whoa, no, god. I was just trying to be friendly."

"Bull. Boys like you don't just try and be friendly to random girls they've ignored their entire lives."

"I haven't known you my entire life."

"Really? Because I've been in at least one of your classes every year since kindergarten, and I know because your sarky little ass is in every class photo and year book I own."

"Well maybe I'd know that if you didn't do that stupid not drawing attention thing and if it weren't for Shaun nearly killing you the other night I still wouldn't know and I was trying to make up for it because it was my fault."

"What was your fault?"

"Making Shaun fall on you. It was an accident but it was my fault, I was just trying to make up for it, God."

She blinked for a second, "Sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry okay, though if you'd just told me that it would have made more sense."

"Yeah well, now I did. So we okay?"

"Yeah we're fine. Wanna meet the other members of the band? You can gloat about it when we're big rockstars."

He laughed, "Yeah I could do that. Lead the way."

She grabbed her soda and smiled walking over the couches that the others had claimed as theirs and there were a couple people who'd been watching them play talking to Acey and Mark. Ella wiggled her eyebrows as they got nearer and Carolina sneered at her in response.

"Axl, this is Ella, Mark, Damien and Acey," She pointed to each in turn, though Mark and Acey still weren't paying attention.

"Ah the famous Axl, You've been making our little Lina very angsty the past couple days," Damien told him grinning and moving up so that she could sit down, elbowing him in the ribs as she did so.

Ella laughed and moved up to make room for Axl next to her on the other couch, " What he means is that Lina get's a bit short tempered when she's getting unwanted attention."

"I noticed, but we're good now," He glanced at her, "Right?"

She laughed, "Yeah we're good. I know why it was happening now so it doesn't bother me."

"Which is?"

"I caused the loss of her first drink at Sofi's, I was trying to apologise for it so yeah."

"That's nice of you," Damien glanced at the other two, "They would join in but they found themselves some groupies."

"Hey it's fine." "Speaking of groupies," Ella grinned and looked at Axl, "Got your eye on the never ending line of girls falling for you?"

He laughed at that, and Ella winked at Carolina who was rolling her eyes.

"Ah, no. I'm pretty happy as I am for the moment."

"Course you are," Ella replied, "Relationships ain't all that great anyway. Lina will vouch for that."

"Whoa," Acey yelled, breaking into the conversation and away from the girl he'd been flirting with for a second, "Now is not the time El. Especially after we've just had a good night."

"Sorry."

"Wait," Axl sighed looking around, "I'm confused."

"I have bad taste in men and we don't talk about it," Carolina told him, not taking her icy eyes of Ella as though daring her to say another word.

* * *

After a while the mood calmed and they fell into easy conversation, Acey trying to convince Lina that she should drive the girl he they'd called his groupie home with him, which she refused every time, right up till they were leaving.

"Why not?" Acey asked, making her sigh.

"Because last time you picked up a girl she left fake tan all over the car seats and Jamie damn near killed me, and I ain't wasting my weekend cleaning it off again. And anyway, do you really wanna take her home when you're mother isn't on nights?"

He groaned then, "Forgot about that."

"Exactly. So say goodbye to the girl and let's head home, I have curfew." Acey sighed and went to say bye to the girl and Lina rolled her eyes as Axl laughed next to her.

"He took home a girl that left fake tan on your car?"

"My sister's car but yeah."

"I wouldn't have thought tan was his type."

"He get's desperate sometimes."

"You don't say," Axl grinned at her, "I guess I better head too. See you in school though?"

"Sure thing," She smiled up at him for the first time, "And if you fall asleep in English again feel free to ask for the work." She said referring to earlier in their group conversation.

He laughed, "Will do. Later."

She waved as he jogged out the door and pulled on her leather jacket, watching through the window as he got into a beat up car, parked not too far from her own and pulled off, heading home. So maybe she'd judged him a little fast but at least she'd got past it, even if Ella was still being a jerk about how he 'soooooo liked' her. Though Acey wasn't much better in car and she eventually had to threaten to leave him in the middle of town if he didn't shut up, which worked pretty well until she pulled up outside his house; where he jumped out of the car and grinned at her.

"By the way, while you were yelling at me about my lovely lady friend Ella gave the football player your number," He winked and slammed the door before she could say anything and left her in the car while he walked up the drive. She blinked as it sank in and quickly slid her phone out of her pocket and called Ella.

"_Y'ello?"_

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Lina screamed and she could almost hear Ella flinch away from the phone.

"_Acey told you, huh?" _

"You bet your ass he is. You are so freaking dead."

_"__Dude, calm down. Look he asked and I obliged." _

"Why the hell would he ask you?"

_"__Because you bit his head off when you thought he was trying to go out with you." _

Lina groaned and slammed her head on the steering wheel, "Why are you all conspiring against me?"

_"__We're not conspiring. We just think you should get back on the horse."_

"Yeah, well I can get back on the horse without your help. And it's not going to be with a dirtbag football player."

"_Right, because you totally know he's a dirtbag." _

Lina didn't even bother replying and simply hung-up. She hated it when Ella started getting ideas in her head about men and she couldn't be bothered arguing with her this late. She sighed and started the car, pulling back onto the street and heading home, ignoring her phone when it buzzed on the passenger seat; where she'd thrown it.

After pulling up outside her house she killed the engine and sighed, resting her head on the steering wheel for a moment before grabbing her phone and her guitar case and heading inside, dumping her keys on the table next to the door as she came in.

"Home!"

"How'd the gig go?" her big sister, Jamie, asked as she wandered out of the living room, heading towards the kitchen.

"Alright, small and loud; just how I like it," She smiled and followed her sister to the kitchen, grabbing glasses for the two of them as her sister grabbed the soda out of the fridge.

"Nice. So why so glum?" Jamie asked, pouring the soda into the glasses.

"What?" Lina blinked, picking up her drink, "Nothing just tired."

"Sure," Jamie sighed raising her eyebrows, placing the bottle back in the fridge and leaning against it, "Ella being a bitch about guys again?"

"What? No, seriously Jamie, just leave it."

"Alright, alright. But if you need to talk you know I'm always here for ya."

"I know," Lina smiled and headed back through the hall towards her room and was half way there when Jamie's voice stopped her.

"Hey Lina."

"Yeah?" Lina asked turning slightly to see her sister by the door where she'd dropped her keys, holding her phone.

"There's an unknown number texting you." Lina groaned and staggered back down the hall taking it from her, "Of course there is."

"Who is it?"

"Some guy from school, he showed up at the gig tonight and Ella decided she'd give him my number."

"Why?"

"Because he's been virtually stalking me since Sofia's birthday."

"Ah, that guy." Lina paused and gave her a look before sighing, "Matt told you."

"Obviously. Little jerk can't keep his mouth shut."

Lina shook her head, "Yeah well I'm gonna bed."

"You gonna answer him?"

"Maybe tomorrow. Just cus I don't hate his guts doesn't mean I wanna be friends."

Jamie laughed slightly, "I know; though it seems like he really does."

"Yeah well," Lina shrugged and headed to her room, "Night Jammers."

"Night Lina."


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter, sorry it's short. I promise the next one will be much longer :)**

* * *

When Lina eventually woke up the following day she checked her phone, figuring since Axl already had her number she may as well at least read the message he'd left her the previous night. '_Hey Lina, Ella gave me your number but don't be mad. Just wanted to know if you knew any good movies comin out? Axl'_

Lina blinked at the message, it seemed a pretty bizarre thing to ask in her mind. After all surely he had access to the internet to look up what movies were showing the theatre downtown but she shrugged it off and replied, if somewhat clumsily and with the help of autocorrect for her message to make sense, '_Hey Axl, urm I dunno much about what movies are out, I know there's one about demon hunters...and The Hobbit but otherwise I got no idea. Why?'_

She sent the message and pushed herself out of bed and padded to the kitchen and made herself breakfast, picking up the copy of The Great Gatsby she had to read for english and sat herself at the kitchen table and opened it, trying to read while eating although not wholly succeeding in much more than staring at the page. Thankful when her phone buzzed again, _Me and Shaun and a couple others were lookin for a movie to go to, your welcome to come to. _

She laughed a little at the unsubtleness of the offer, and shook her head to herself before replying, _I'm good, maybe another time. _

She placed the phone down and smiled at her brother Matt as he wandered, half dressed, into the kitchen.

"Mornin Lina."  
"Mornin' Matty."

"Don't call me that," Matt complained, grabbing a glass out the cupboard and pouring himself a drink, before dropping himself in the seat opposite his baby sister.

"Still gonna call you it," Carolina grinned, eating some more of her cereal.  
"So how's Ella's crusade to get you dating again going?"

Carolina shrugged, "When she stops trying to set me up with football players it might go better."  
Matt laughed and sipped his drink, "What if I set you up?"

"With who?"  
"Jordan's sister's boyfriend knows a guy, you're type."  
Carolina sighed but shrugged, "Alright, if you say so. What's his name?"  
"Ben," Matt smiled, "I'll go call Jordan in a bit and ask him to set up a date for you."  
"Thanks Matt."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I am so so sorry this took so long and I'm sorry that it's really goddamn short but I promise that stuff will actually start happening soon. xo**

* * *

Ben, it turned out was a very pretty 20 year old, with lip rings and a tattoo or ten. Of course Lina only found this out when he showed up outside school to pick her up for their first date, resulting in an awkward conversation with Axl about how Matt had set her up and she'd see him later in the week. She felt bad,no lie, but she didn't like Axl that way and she wasn't going to no matter who harassed her about it (which was proven by having to turn her phone off half way through her date to make Ella's texts yelling at her stop.) And Ben was sweet, a little blunt sometimes maybe and didn't always think before he spoke but sweet all the same.

Thankfully Axl didn't seem to hate her for it, even sending her a text hoping she'd had a good time when she got home, and the next day he was happy to talk to her on their way to class. They were getting along better and he'd spent the past couple of weeks working to be friends rather than flirting with her. Not to mention it turned out he was pretty good at helping her with lyrics when she got stuck writing and he was good company when Ella was annoying her and the other guys had wandered off, or where being distracted by pretty girls. Though Matt still liked to tease her about him, mostly just because he wanted to annoy her, after all that's what big brothers do, but she learned to ignore it mostly. Just like she'd learned to ignore most of the things Matt did to get on her nerves.

* * *

Of course Ella didn't like Ben, mostly because she was stubborn and didn't like when her dating advice got ignored but it didn't matter. He was nice enough and Acey didn't seemed to mind him, which was a rare thing. Though he did remark that Ben could maybe be a little nicer in the way he worded things, which Lina agreed with but it worked and he texted her all the time which was nice.

Asking how she was and what she was up to, whether she was with Acey or Ella or whatever. It was nice to her that someone wanted to talk to her that much, even if it wasn't always a good time for her to be able to reply.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey hey all, been really busy this week and I really apologise. Everything calms down soon though and I promise the next chapter will be super long to make up for these short little crappy things. xo**

* * *

"Soooo," Axl sing-songed down her ear as he caught up with her on her way to lunch some weeks later.  
"What?"  
"You know your hair doesn't cover that nice little love bite on your shoulder right?"  
"WHAT?!" Lina's hand flew to her neck, making him laugh.

"I was kidding, but good to know that I was right about why you didn't answer the text I sent you."  
"Oh, yeah, sorry. Just don't like being on my phone when we're together, you know?"  
"Yeah it's fine. Anyway, What do ya say?"  
"About...?"  
"The text? Shaun having a party? Said he wanted all you guys to come if you wanted," and he leaned a little closer to her ear again to quietly add, "especially Ella if we're keeping it between you and me."

Lina laughed, "Shaun, really? Poor boy."  
"Why poor boy?"  
"Cus Ella would rip his puppy dog heart out."

"True," He shrugged, "Anyway what do ya say?"

"Urm, maybe. But I'd be late." "Let me guess, date with Benny boy?" She smiled apologetically, "month anniversary. Can't really bail, but I'll try get there. I promise."

"It's fine," Though Axl's expression said otherwise, she didn't chase it. She'd learned better than to do that, he always either shut down or got pissed when she did. So she left it.

"Anyway, who's the lovely lady on the cheer squad that was gettin cosy with ya before English? Sure you could take her."  
"Oh...Nat. Maybe, she's nice I guess. You're cousin hates her."  
"That just makes it even better. Though, Sofie hates most people."  
"No kidding," He rolled his eyes.  
"None of that, from what I remember you dumped her for once and started dating another barbie wannabe the day after."  
"Yeah, but that's not the point."  
"What is the point?"  
"Just..."He paused, confusion crossing his face as he tried to force his brain to work out where he had been going with his sentence.  
Lina shook her head, crimson and flame coloured hair falling in her eyes, "Axl, I don't care yeah? Other than Sofie bitching for a couple days it didn't effect me. I don't like her, but don't complain when you were a dirtbag to her. She's allowed to hate you."  
He sighed, "I know."  
She smiled and glanced past him when his footballer friends started yelling to him, "Looks like you're wanted. I'll see you later, and I'll definitely try get to the party," She gave him a quick hug and wandered off to her lunch table where the others where sitting.


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG IT'S HERE! And It's not stupidly short! The next bit is planned and all so don't you worries, it's really sweet too so yay! 3 Hope you like this one at least though**

* * *

Axl did end up taking Nat as it turned out, just out of wanting someone to take more than anything. Though they showed up somewhat late(a common thing with cheerleaders as Axl had learned over the years) but Shaun was still enthusiastic in his greeting, quickly pointing them towards the drinks and making a passing comment on bringing a different girl every party, though not so loud as for Nat to hear. Axl sighed and shook his head, grabbing a beer and watching the girls dance while he stole snacks from the little plastic bowls scattered around and talked to various people about nothing important. He was actually enjoying himself, though not as much as he normally did by the time he'd been there about an hour, though had stayed on his one beer since he needed to drive. When his phone rang, Lina's name flashing up on the screen. He furrowed his eyebrows and flipped it open, moving away from the music and towards the hallway.

"Lina?"  
_"Axl! Thank fuck," _She sounded drunk, and upset. A combination that immediately put him on edge.  
"Lina, what's wrong?"  
_"Well, urm, I was wondering if you could come pick me up?"  
_"What about Ben?"  
_"He kinda left, and I don't really know where I am. And Jamie and Matt are both busy tonight and you're the only other person I know who drives. Sooo?"  
_"What do you mean he left?" Axl questioned, already heading to the room where he'd left his jacket.  
_"Oh we had a fight, and he drove off."  
_"And you don't know where you are?"  
_"Nope...There's a nice little liquor store called Bucky's though,"_ He could almost hear the smile on he face, and heard the clink of a bottle as she took a drink from whatever she'd bought from 'Bucky's.' He sighed. "I'll come find you."  
_"Thank yooooou."_

He hung up then, pulling on his jacket before going and hunting for Shaun. Quickly grabbing the taller boy by the shoulder when he found him in the kitchen.  
"Dude, look I gotta go. You think you can get Nat home for me?"  
"Sure thing bud. Though last I saw her she was with, what's his name...The dude you're eye candy's friends with? With the red in his hair."  
"Acey," Shaun nodded, "Well whatever. Just make sure she has a ride okay?"  
"Will do," Shaun grinned, giving a little salute as Axl turned and headed out the house, past a good number of passed out drunks on the front lawn, and to his car. He climbed into the drivers seat and opened his phone.  
_"Y'ello?"  
_"Hey dad."  
_"Hey there Axl. What's up?"  
_"This is gonna sound like a weird question but do you know a place called Bucky's?" _"  
You mean the liquor store?"  
_"Yeah."  
_"Why you looking for Bucky's?"  
_"A friend of mine is kinda stranded and that's the only place that I got told was nearby so I need to know where it is to go pick her up."  
_"It's a her."  
_"Daaaad," Axl groaned.  
_"Alright alright.." _

After getting directions from his dad Axl hung up and put the car into gear, pulling out on to the road and heading off in the direction he'd been told. Before eventually seeing the neon sign and the small figure on the side of the road with a tall, and half empty, bottle of vodka. And parked opening the door and getting out.  
"Lina?" She looked up, her eyes were bleary and her make-up had smudged like she'd been crying but she smiled when she saw him.  
"Heeey Axl."  
"You okay?" He queried, dropping onto the pavement next to her and shrugging off his jacket to cover her bare shoulders.  
She shrugged, smiling in thanks at the warm fabric being placed around her, "I'm kinda drunk." She shook the bottle and he nodded.  
"I can tell."  
"Want some?" He shook his head, hand waving away the bottle offered to him and instead watched as she shrugged and took another swig.  
"You wanna tell me what happened?"  
"Oh he was being a dick. And I got sick of it, so I told him so."  
"And?"  
"And it turned into a massive fight and then I told him to pull over and I got out and stormed off...I thought he'd come after me but..." She gestured to the empty road with the bottle, "So I went back to Bucky's bought a bottle and then sat here for a bit with no idea what the fuck to do and then called you."  
"What was the fight about?"  
"You...All the guys actually."  
"What you mean?"  
"Apparently hanging out with guys I'm not dating when he's not there means I'm clearly cheating on him. Or some shit. I dunno he's a paranoid bastard," She took another swig of the bottle.  
"That's stupid!"  
"You're telling me."

They were silent for a moment.

"Wanna sit in the car at least?"  
"That would make sense."  
They didn't move for a second before Axl stood and helped her up and let her into the car, turning on the heat and the radio after getting in himself.


End file.
